Overlooking Failure
by patch530
Summary: Continue or Switch: New Important Reader Information at Start of First Chapter, Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1: A Fine Life

Disclaimer: Ok, so I don't own any of the original Newsies (tear), Disney does. I hope ya'll enjoy this. Let me know what you think!!  
  
**POSTED 5/28/04****Ok, so I haven't posted a chapter in about a year which may have made some of you leap for joy. Anyway, I've been reading over this story and I'm not sure I want/can finish it (I'm not really sure what I was thinking when I started it. I was kinda just putting my ideas down as they came to me and not being to clear about certain facts). So, if people want me to finish it I will, or if anyone has a suggestion about a new story topic that'd be cool, too. I would do a Newsies at Camp Fic, but I think that's already well taken care of (How I Spent My Summer Vacation' Rocks my Socks!!!) Alrighty, any input would be great. Merci, mes amis!!!!  
  
Patch**   
  
Ok, everyone, five minute break and then we're on to the group numbers. Chris, we'll work I Dreamed A Dream' after, the director called from the rows of seats in the theater not visible to the actors on stage.  
  
Lucky, Chris, you'll like an hour for break. It's gonna take us forever to run Work Song', Alex whispered to Chris.  
  
_Oh, yeah, lucky me_, thought Chris to herselfas she walked toward the theater door.  
  
Where ya going, hunny? a senior stopped her.  
  
To practice, Chris muttered.  
  
Oh good! Now remember, hun: sing out. You have such a gorgeous voice, but you just need to push a little.  
  
Chris smiled half-heartedly, That's a big help. She pushed open the door to the theater and walked down the long hall to practice rooms. Chris opened to door and plopped down onto the tiny bench by the piano.   
  
_It's not like I'm NOT trying. I am! My head voice just isn't that loud. It's not a crime. Actually_, Chris thought,_ it is for you. Remember: you're the little sophomore who beat out upperclassmen for this role. You're supposed to be perfect!  
  
_ Chris thought back to rehearsal the day before:  
  
She had to sing her solo song for the first time on stage. Chris was shaking so hard. It didn't help that she'd only run through the song once w/ the music director, but she hadn't even blocked it yet.  
  
Chris could still see the looks in the faces of her fellow cast members. They all expected her to be perfect. Sure, she started out fine, but once she got near the high notes her voice began to clam up. The notes came out, but nowhere near loud enough to fill the vast theater. Chris swore she could have heard a sniker as the director gave her his notes on her vocals and blocking. Chris walked off stage and was greeted by her friends w/ good job and that was great. _Haha...sure_, she had thought. Then came the worst part: the advice. _Remember, their just trying to help. They don't think you're bad. They just want you to feel comfortable_, thought Chris, _Why can't they just leave it to the director?   
  
_Chris has just nodded and smiled and then she ran out the door, practically in tears, down the hall to the bathroom. _You CAN'T cry! Don't! Why do you always let stuff like this get to you?! _Chris wasn't really sure that she knew.  
  
Chris shuddered at the memory, and tried to focus all her attention on working through her song.  
  
Twenty minutes later, she let out an aggravated cry. _Why can't I get this?! Ok, calm down. You have to accept that you're not perfect at EVERYTHING! Especially this soon.  
  
_ Hey, Chris, we're almost done, Alex poked his head through the door, We'll need you in about ten minutes.  
  
Uh, sure. Hey, I'm gonna go get some air. Let me know when you're ready. Chris, brushed past him and hurried down the hall and out the door into the street.  
  
The streets were cold and the dim street lamps cast an eerie light through the dense fog pouring down the street. _Fog? That's weird_. Chris found herself walking away from the school. _That's right: run away, just like you always do._  
  
Chris continued down the streets of New York and mumbling to herself and not paying any attention to where she was going. It wasn't until she noticed a change in the sidewalk texture from brick to cobblestone that she looked up to realize she had no clue where she was. The buildings around her were strange: an older, brick design that she hadn't seen before. _Eh, always surprises in New York._   
  
A plaque on one of the buildings caught her attention and she walked up the steps for a better look. The brass was tarnished, and she could only make a few of the letters inscribed: NEBY LING HUSE. _What on earth? That makes no sense.  
  
_There was something about this building. It almost seemed to echo w/ voices. _That's crazy_, thought Chris, _You're talking crazy. _Yet she still let her eyes linger on the building.  
  
Somewhere a clock chimed twelve times. Chris jumped, _Twelve o'clock?! But it wasn't even seven when I left school!_ Chris bounded down the steps and turned the corner to what she hoped would lead her back to school. Wrong. She had walked into an alley.  
  
Hey, boys! Wadda we got ere? Heya, sweetie, ya want me ta show ya a good time?  
  
Chris whirled around at the sound of the harsh voice to face four menacing looking teenage boys a little older than herself. They were dressed oddly (although she was also dressed strangely in her 1815 style costume for the musical), she noticed. _Oh great, Chris, of course you think about their clothing!_ But she was boggled by their apparel: ripped pants of various lengths, dirty button-up shirts, hats of styles that she had never seen before.....  
  
A hand sliding around her waist brought her attention back to the problem at hand. Chris tried to pull back, but the boy's grip was too strong. She let out a scream as the boy inched closer and she was met w/ a blow that left her cheek burning. Chris looked up to see four more boys rounding the corner. _Damn_, she thought, _what have you gotten yourself into?  
  
_ Get outta here Manhattan this don' concoin ya, the boy holding her spat crudely at the new group of boys.  
  
Let er go, Miller, she ain't don nottin wrong, a boy w/ an eye patch shot back.  
  
Oh, watsa mattah, Blinky? You want er so bad? Then come and get her!  
  
The boy w/ the patch hesitated.  
Oh, wait, ya can't. Ya too scared cause Cowboiy ain't here  
  
Just waitin' for the right moment to make me entrance, Miller, a tall boy w/ a cowboy hat stepped around the corner.   
  
Instantly the boys launched themselves into a fight. The first group of boys began to scatter as more of the boys from, Manhattan was it?, poured into the alley. Chris was thrown full-force into the wall. Just as she heard the boy they called Miller yell, We'll get you next time boys!  
The last thing Chris saw before she blacked out was the boy w/ beautiful blond hair and the eye patch leaning over her......  
  
Ok, I hope you guys liked this. I have no clue if it makes sense right now, but it will!! Anyway, I would love reviews. I know my grammar, spelling, etc. isn't the best, but just let me know what you thought of the story.  
  
patch:)


	2. Chapter 2: Where Am I?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the original Newsies characters (*tear*). Thanks to those of you who reviewed. A special shoutout to Racesgoil: tell Bitsy hi for me and let me know when Kit gets in town! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! Oh yeah, in this chapter and in others yet to some I'll be using some French. I just wanted to let all of you French speakers out there know that: yes i know my grammar is off and that i don't have the proper accents for all words (thank you MacIntosh keyboards). Also, I had to take out some characters b/c my computer wouldn't let me upload wiht them. Sorry, I'm still getting used to this. Okey, enjoy!  
  
~ * ~ * ~   
  
CHAPTER 2: WHERE AM I?  
  
Sounds of singing and laughter found their way to Chris' ears. She groaned at the all-too-cheery noise for whatever time it was. _What a freaky dream. Boy am I glad that's over!_ Chris reached for where she assumed her radio would be blasting the music for her morning wake-up call, but she found only empty space. Puzzled, she opened one eye to see what was up. Upon seeing her surroundings Chris jolted up in bed sending a sharp wave of pain through her head. AH! J'ai mal a la tete! she groaned.  
  
Oh dear, said a gravely voice, an immigrant. Now what language was dat....? Eh....DO....YOU....SPEAK....ENGLISH?  
  
By this time Chris had hesitantly opened her eyes to see a kindly-lookng old man peering at her cautiously. His actions were almost comical as he spoke to her. Chris laughed and instantly realized her mistake as pain once again shot through her head again. The old man saw her grimace, Are you all- ARE....YOU....ALL....RIGHT? he asked, the look of concern on his face genuine.  
  
Chris managed to say, her head still throbbing, And I do speak English. Now where-  
  
At that moment a young man who Chris recognized from the night before because of his cowboy hat burst through a door Chris hadn't known was there. Eh, Kloppman, she up yet? He stopped in his tracks when he saw Chris, Uh...sorry, miss, I...  
  
That's fine, Chris was getting a little nervous. What's going on? She tried to stand up, but was overcome by dizziness. The young man caught her just in time and helped her sit down on the edge of the bed. I gotta be either dead or dreamin, she mumbled not caring about her grammar as as glanced around at her surroundings again. The room she was in was small and sparse. The walls were an old, unfinished wood and the bed she sat on reminded her of the cots at camp with its rickety metal frame and thin mattress. There was one small wooden stool on which the man named Kloppman sat. Other than that there was only a window, it's thin glass letting in the cold air from outside. Chris looked out the window. Her eyes widened at what she saw: carriages pulled by prancing horses rolled up and down the cobblestone street and people strolled about dressed in clothing she that she thought was from the turn of the century. As she jumped back she was yet again overcome by dizziness. Instantly, the young man was at her side helping her to sit down once more. Chris said, This HAS to be a dream!  
  
Pawden me, miss, but I'se don think you'se can get hoit in dreams, the young man said.  
  
I'm fine, Chris said defensively not wanted to appear any more vulnerable than she already did.  
  
Ah really? he said as he lightly touched her cheek causing her to recoil from the pain of the bruise located there.  
  
Chris began to panic inwardly. _How can this not be a dream? What the heck is going on? _Wh-where am I? she stammered turning to the old man.  
  
You'se in the the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House in New Yawk City, miss, he replied.  
  
_Well at least I'm still in New York_, thought Chris, _small consolation._ She realized the young man was speaking to her, I'm sorry?  
  
I was just intraducin meself, miss. I'se Jack Kelly, also known as Cowboy an dis ere is Kloppman, he runs da joint.  
  
N-nice to meet you, she said cautiously, she stopped. _Should I tell them my real name? I don't even know them._ Chris could feel the awkward silence she had created, I'm Chris MacNeil.  
  
dats an unusual name for a goil, Jack said.  
  
_Damn_, she thought,_ already you're weird_. It's my nickname, she quickly covered.  
  
Eh, Cowboiy, where are ya? a familiar sounding voice yelled from outside the small room.  
  
In ere, Blink, Jack called back.  
  
A young man who Chris assumed to be Blink burst through the door. She recognized him instantly upon seeing the brown patch covering his left eye. _I wonder what happened to cause that_, she mused.  
  
Jack, come an we gotta get to da distribution office and- Blink stopped when he saw Chris.  
  
Jack laughed, Blink, dis is Chris, and, Chris, this is Blink: your savior from last night.  
  
Oh, well..uh...thanks, Chris said politely.  
  
Eh, don't be. It was mostly Jack. Anyway, Cowboiy we gotta go, Blink persisted turning his attention to Jack again.  
  
Jack looked at Kloppman who nodded, Go on. I'll take care of er.  
  
Well, Chris, Jack said with a charm she knew could melt girls' hearts, It was a pleasure ta meet. I'll see ya latah taday. Maybe I'll even bring me goilfriend, Sarah, so ya can have anothah goil ta talk to, he smiled, Ain't dat a good idea Blink, he elbowed his friend in the side.  
  
Ah, yeah, Blink replied as he pulled Jack out the door.  
  
Now, Miss MacNeil, Kloppman began.  
  
Chris interrupted him, Please, call me Chris.  
  
Alright, Chris, I know you'se been through a lot, but I'se need ta ask ya some questions. Is dat alright.  
  
Chris swallowed hard. _Ok_, she thought, _you can do this. Just make up something believable. You're lost. No: you ran away.....  
  
_Her thoughts were interrupted by Kloppman holding out a piece of paper to her, I'se didn't wanta mention dis when da boys were ere, but dis fell out the pocket of ya skirt when dey brought ya ere last night.  
  
Chris took the paper from his hand. The feeling of panic that had momentarily subsided came back with a vengeance when she realized what the paper was: her rehearsal schedule for the musical. The heading of the paper read:  
  


Les Miserables   
Rehearsal Schedule  
January 2003  
  


_What do I do? What CAN I do other than tell him the truth. He won't believe me, but he probably won't believe any other story I can make up.  
  
_ Again Kloppman interrupted her thoughts, Now, I'se not a big believah in de supernatural, but you'se appear last night, you'se seemed shocked by everyting around ya, an den dat papah...I don exactly know what's goin on, but I'se gonna try an believe everyting you'se say, he smiled.  
  
Chris looked at the old man in front of her. He had such a kind, grandfatherly nature about him. _He wants to believe me_, she thought,_ might as well give it a shot._  
  
she began, I really have no clue how I got here. I left my school last night to take a walk and somehow I ended up outside of, well, I think it was this building. I had no clue where I was and i wandered into the alley where I was cornered by the four boys that Blink...Jack...well whoever it was saved me from. And, yes, as far as I know it's the year 2003. I know this isn't very convincing, but you've got to believe me! Please.  
  
Kloppman sighed and turned away, se don know what ta make of dis.... Chris's heart sank, but then Kloppman turned around with a heart-warming smile, I think I'se gonna have ta believe ya.  
  
Oh, thank you! Chris jumped up and threw her arms around the man. As she stepped back though her head began to spin and she fell back onto the bed.  
  
Careful now, Kloppman warned, From what de boiys tell me ya had a pretty hard blow to da head. Just lay back. So ya have no clue as ta what year it is?  
  
she replied sheepishly, but I'm guessing somewhere around the turn of the century? From the clothing and all.  
  
Well, you'se are a smaht one, he smiled, it's Satahday, January 14, 1900.  
  
_1900? _This is all too much, Chris sighed.  
  
I know, but what can ya do? Rest for now. I'll be back ta check on ya latah and fill ya in on everyting else you'll need ta know, Kloppman started for the door, but turned back halfway, Oh, and, Chris, you're secret, howevah strange it may be, is safe wit me, Kloppman smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Chris sighed again. _Well, might as well rest: I'm going to need it_, she thought as she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep once more.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
OK, ya'll, I know this is again kinda short, but I'm hoping to get more up soon. Please review and let me know what you think!!!!  
  
patch  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: Coming to Grips with Reality

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the original Newsies characters. I do own Chris as well as some other characters that might develop down the line. Enjoy!!! And PLEASE: let me know what you think!!  
  
A special shoutout to Racesgoil: Pretty Boy and Snipeshooter WILL take us to prom!!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ya coulda been a little bit nicah to Chris back there, Blink, Jack said as they hurried down the street to the Distribution Center, She's been through a lot, ya know.  
  
When Blink didn't respond Jack sighed, Blink, ya gotta git ovah it. It's been two weeks!  
  
Blink looked solemnly at his friend, How'm I spose ta git ovah it? She was everyt'ing ta me, he paused rubbing the back of his neck w/ his gloved hand, Jack,....I think I was in love wit   
  
Jack froze, Blink! You'se can't be serious! In love wit HER! he spat out the word, THAT SLUT?!  
  
How'se can ya say dat, Jack? She was me goil. Ya always acted nice round Blink looked as if he might break down and cry, but he made himself look tough, not letting his emotions get the better of him.  
  
Because she was ya goil, Jack said, remembering Blink's last girlfriend, but none of us boiys trusted he told his friend honestly, It's pro'ly best if ya just forgit bout   
  
Blink stared in disbelief at Jack, JACK! How'se can ya say dat?! How can I just forgit bout he practically screamed. He lowered his voice as they neared the Distribution Center, I'se tryin' to, ya know...  
  
I know, Blink, Jack put his arm around his friend's shoulders in support, We'se all here for ya, ya know dat, right?  
  
Blink put on a smile, Now let's go sell some papes! he said all-to-cheerily. He playfully punched Jack in the arm and ran off to the group of shabbily dressed boys huddled together for warmth outside the Distribution Center.  
Jack sighed watching his friend run off. _Suah, Blink_, he thought. His mind drifted back to the strange girl at the Lodging House. _Chris....I wondah if it would woik....? _Jack smiled to himself, his mind beginning to form a plan......  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
It's amazing how the true realization of a situation doesn't always hit fully until after the fact. In Chris' case this was exactly what happened. If she thought her panic before was bad....  
  
Chris' mind was racing as she awoke later that day. _What the HELL is going on?! This can't be real!_ _How do I get home?  
  
_A knock on the door brought her back to reality, Miss Chris, Kloppman called from the hall.  
  
Chris' head was spinning again, C-come in.  
  
Ah good, you'se awake. Now we'se need to discuss the terms of ya staying---  
  
Chris whispered, How....how do I get home?  
  
Chris turned to face him, a single tear running down her pale cheek. Kloppman's heart went out to the poor girl. _How lost she must feel. If only I could tell her about....._He paused before answering, Now I'se not exactly suah bout that, but he said kneeling down beside her, I jist want ya to know dat you'se safe here. Now, he smiled, we'se need to git ya settled in. I'se not exactly suah what ta do wit ya. I don' think I'se want ta make ya a newsie jist yet, but maybe.....if ya's be willing ta help wit some of da woik round here. You'se can read an' write?  
  
She nodded.  
  
Good, good. You'se can help me wit da books an' some of da cleaning, organization, etc. I'd be willin' ta let ya stay here free o' charge. Dat ok wit ya?  
  
That's more than fair! Chris was so relieved. _At least I know I have a safe place to stay._ When do I start?  
  
Kloppman smiled as he headed to the door, Right aftah we git ya some different clothes. Those ones are even more ratty lookin' dan what mosta da boiys wear. I'se don' got any skirts, but if you'se willin' ta wear pants....?  
  
Chris laugher, Of course! In 2003 girls wear pants everyday!  
  
Kloppman looked at her rather amused, We'se got a lot of in-for-ma-tion ta exchange.   
  
And with that the two began their work of getting Chris aquatinted with life in 1900.  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Ok, I know that this is REALLY short, but I ve had no time at ALL this week. I just wanted to give you guys something before I go to a three day dance workshop this weekend. I'm planning on the next chapter being really long w/ more shoutouts (I just don't have my list right now). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Happy Presidents' Day!!  
  
patch:)_  
_  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4: Getting Acquainted with 1900

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any of the original Newsies characters (although I wish I did), etc, etc. I do own Chris. You guys get the point.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but i had a dance workshop this weekend and I got snowed into the hotel for two extra days!!! I was going crazy. The workshop was great, but I'm happy to be home and writing again. Enjoy!  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Racesgurl: I love your Pro-Pretty Boy and Pro-Snipeshooter Plan. It better work or we'll have even more trouble if you know what I mean. LBL is looking great!  
  
Angel: Thanks for the great reviews! And FINALLY: someone else likes Blink!!!  
  
Madeleine: HAHA, now that you have joined us in the ranks of Newsies fanatics the plan for Newsies to take over the world is almost complete!!! Oops, did I say that out loud?  
  
Spotted One: Glad you liked the song. Any other ones you like or would recommend?  
  
And finally: THE STORY!  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent getting Chris acquainted with life in 1900. Kloppman was able to get her a pair of pants and a shirt. Although the faded blue shirt was oversized and hung like a bag on her thin frame and the brownish pants (also rather loose) were covered with various patches, the garments were still better than her peasant costume. The boots she wore for the play seemed to fit the time period well enough and had no tag or mark that would give her away so Kloppman let her keep them. Her mismatched ensemble was finished off by an equally worn-out brown coat to help her fight off the bitter cold of New York's winter.  
  
As Kloppman showed Chris around the Lodging House and her various jobs the two filled each other in on their respective lives. It puzzled Chris a little that Kloppman didn't seem overly surprised as she told him about her life and the freedoms that women enjoyed in 2003. Chris listened intently as Kloppman told her all about the newsies and how they lived. Of course, he told her about the strike and how courageous the boys had been. The two were so rapt up in their discussions that Kloppman almost jumped when he saw the time.  
  
Oh my! Dah boiys will be back soon! he exclaimed.  
  
The boys?! Chris felt her usual panic begin to return, What do I-  
  
Kloppman smiled, Miss Chris, I told ya I'd keep ya secret and now mattah how much I'se hate lyin' to dah boiys I intend ta keep my promise.  
  
Well...what do I tell them? Chris gulped, slightly relieved.  
  
Well now, he said thoughtfully, der are all da usually stories: runaway, orphan, lost. Ya have ya pick. I'se would recommend sayin' dat you'se from somewheah othah than New Yawk. Are ya familiah wit any othah place den   
  
Chris thought about this, umm....Virginia. My uncle lives there and we used to go visit him a few times a year.  
  
Good, good. Wheah in Virginia?  
  
A small town right near Washington D.C. For all intensive purposes it practically IS D.C. so many politicians live there, Chris laughed.  
  
I'se only see one pro'lem, Kloppman frowned, you'se don' have a Southern accent.  
  
Oh! That's not a problem, Chris laughed again. When she saw Kloppman's confusion she continued, Washington D.C. and the area around it is so full of politicians from all over that all the different accents sort of cancel each other out.  
  
Kloppman nodded, So you'se from a small town neah Washington D.C. And....what about ya family?  
  
Chris thought about this a moment, Do I have to make up a story. Can't I just tell them that I don't feel comfortable talking about it? she pleaded.  
  
Kloppman mused, Dat could woik, at least at foirst. Dat way if ya evah decide that ya do wanta tell dah boiys you can have time ta t'ink bout ya story.  
  
Just as Kloppman finished a loud noise could be heard from the street and the door to the Lodging House was thrown open and a group of boys came in singing and dancing. They all stopped when they saw Chris. Remembering their manners they removed their hats.  
  
Kloppman chuckled to himself, Boiys, dis here is Chris MacNeil. She'll be stayin' here and helpin' me wit some o' dah bookkeepin' and dah chores.  
  
Jack was the first to step from the group of newsies, I'se glad ta see that you'se feelin' bettah, Chris, and welcome to dah Lodging House. My pal, David, should be heah soon wit his sistah, my goil, Sarah.  
  
Chris stammered, I better get to work. With that she hurried out of the room.  
  
The boys watched intently as she departed. Kinda noivous, ain't she, one of the boys asked.  
  
Wouldn' you be just as noivous in a room full of goils, Race? Jack asked, She just needs a few days ta settle in.  
  
Sure t'ing, Cowboiy. Now, how about a game a pokah?  
  
Kloppman stood silently as the boys ran up the steps to the bunkroom. _Maybe it's too early ta tell, but could dat da reason she was.......Naw, pro'ly still too early ta tell._ With that he turned and walked out the door to go run some errands.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chris poked her head out when she was sure that all the newsies were gone. _Great first impression! Why do you always panic in situations like that? You're such a chicken! _She silently chided herself as she began to check over the books for Kloppman. She didn't even notice when someone approached the front desk.  
  
Excuse me, miss, Chris jumped and looked up to see yet another boy. _Great another newsie._ This one, however, was dressed slightly better than the others had been and he didn't seem to have the harsh New York accent, Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.  
  
No, no. That's fine. Umm...how may I help you? she replied.  
  
You must be the girl that Jack told me about. Chris, is it? She nodded. The boy smiled, Great! It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm David Jacobs and this is my sister, Sarah, and my brother, Les.  
  
Chris shook hands with each of them, It's nice to meet ya'll (trying to have somewhat of a Southern accent). The rest of the boys are upstairs, she nodded towards the stairs to the bunkroom.  
  
David and Les started towards the stairs. Why don't you come up with us? Chris looked up to see that Sarah still stood in front of the counter. She was pretty, probably why Jack liked her, and she seemed to be nice enough.  
  
Oh, thank you, but I've got to work on these books for Kloppman.  
  
Dat's alright, Chris. You'se done enough woik fer one day, Kloppman said from the doorway, I'se can take it from here. When she didn't move he walked over and gently nudged her to the stairs, Have fun, he smiled.  
  
_Oh goody_, thought Chris as she trudged up the stairs, _time with the boys._  
  
All noise stopped when they entered the bunkroom. Chris could feel her cheeks burning red. Jack rose and walked over to give Sarah a peck on the cheek, Great, you'se here! We was just bout ta start anothah game of pokah. Care ta play?  
  
Sarah laughed, Actually, I was thinking about getting to know Chris, if that's alright with her, she glanced at Chris expectantly who nodded, Great! We'll be on the roof. She took Chris by the hand and lead her to the fire escape and up onto the roof.  
  
The two stood there for a moment awkwardly. Sarah was the first to break the silence, You seemed a little uncomfortable back there.  
  
Chris laughed, Yeah, just a little, she looked at Sarah, Thanks. I don't know. I'm not sure if it's the fact that I was standing in a room with what seemed like a million new people who were all judging me or that they're all guys that bothers me more.  
  
Probably both, Sarah smiled, Don't worry, you'll get used to them. They're really not as scary as you think. Actually, they're probably more scared of you then you are of them. This sent both girls into a fit of laughter. They spent the rest of the night talking and getting to be pretty good friends.  
  
At around ten Davey came up on the roof, Sarah, we'd better get home. Mom and Dad will be worried. Plus, I think Les is about to fall asleep.  
  
Sarah sighed, I'll try and stop by to see you tomorrow Chris.  
  
Chris followed them inside and slipped in to her room. _Lucky them_, she thought, _they're going home. Oh! Stop feeling sorry for yourself. That's all you do!_ With these thoughts Chris slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
So, wadda ya boiys t'ink of Chris? Jack asked them the next morning in the washroom.  
  
What can we t'ink? asked Mush, We saw er fer about two seconds yesterday.  
  
I'se still t'ink she's da noivous type, Race interjected.  
  
She suah is pretty, said Specs, Wadda you t'ink, Blink? You'se been pretty quite bout   
  
Blink jolted,   
  
Blink, not AGAIN! Jack sighed, Get ovah her.  
  
Yeah, Blink. Hey maybe ya can have Chris. Dat might cheer ya up, Race playfully slapped his friend's cheek.  
  
Ah, shut-up, Race, Blink retorted, Anyway, she ain't me type.  
  
How d'ya know, Blink, Jack questioned, She ain't ain't said much yet. She could very well be ya type.  
  
Right, Coyboiy, Blink said skeptically as the boys finished up and walked downstairs ready for another day of selling papes.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kloppman, what day is it, Chris asked as she swept the floor behind the front desk.  
  
Kloppman thought about this, Let me see know. Friday, Saturday.....I'se believe it's Sunday.  
  
Chris exclaimed, Dang. Kloppman do you happen to know if there's a Church around here?  
  
Well, I'se t'ink der is a Catholic Church round ere somewheah. Is dat alright? Chris nodded. Ah! Jack, do you'se know wheah dat Catholic Church is?  
  
Jack smiled, It's on our way to dah Distribution Center, he said as he descended the stairs.  
  
Good, good. Would you'se be so kind as to show Miss Chris wheah it is?  
  
Of course! Common, Chris, we was just leaving, Jack motioned for her to follow him and the rest of the boys who were slowly making their way down the stairs, yawning all the while.  
  
Chris followed Jack down the street. She could feel the eyes of the newsies on her back, and she tried unsuccessfully to ignore it.  
  
So, you'se Catholic? Race asked and she nodded, Hey, we used to ave a Catholic newsie. What was his name, Blink? Race prompted his friend.  
  
Blink said not taking his eyes from the ground in front of him.  
  
Ah, here we are, Chris, Jack announced as they turned a corner. In front of them was a medium sized, stone building. It's sign read:  
  
St. Andrew's  
Catholic Church  
  
Looks like we'se just in time, too. You have fun. I'll send one a dah guys ovah ta pick you up latah.  
  
Thanks, Jack, Chris smiled. With that she turned and walked inside.  
  
See, boiys, she's nice, Jack winked at Blink who looked away and the boys headed off to the Distribution Center.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Inside the Church was rather quaint-looking: a few wooden pews, a small, yet beautiful alter. Chris enjoyed the Mass. She introduced herself to the priest afterwards and he encouraged her to come back again giving her a list of Mass times.  
  
Chris stepped outside into the cold morning air. She shivered and looked around, but didn't see any of the newsies. _Must not be finished selling their papers yet_, she thought, _Guess I'll wait outside_. She walked down the steps looking up at the clouds in the sky as the first of many snowflakes began to fall. Chris was so caught up in the beauty of the flakes that she ran smack into someone.  
  
Oh! I'm so sorry! she exclaimed.  
  
It was me fault. Are you'se alright?, Chris looked up to see Blink offering her his hand.  
  
Thank you, she said as he helped her up.  
  
Jack sent me ta git you. He said we'se should meet im at Tibby's. Blink said. When he saw the confusion in her eyes he continued, It's a restaurant us newsies like ta go to. Common, he mumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them warm, It's dis way.  
  
Chris struggled to keep up with Blink's quick pace. He realized her doing so and slowed a little allowing her to catch up. The rest of their walk was quite and they soon reached Tibby's. Jack saw them enter waved them over to his table.  
  
How was Mass, Chris? he asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
she answered.   
  
Jack tried again, Kloppman tells use dat you'se from Virginia? Wheah abouts?  
  
A small town near D.C., Chris said quietly.  
  
asked race puzzled.  
  
_Smooth, Chris, they probably don't call it D.C. yet._ Washington D.C., she corrected.  
  
Jack looked like he was going to ask something else, but at that moment a new groups of boys burst into the restaurant. Everyone looked up to see who it was.  
  
Jack was instantly on his feet, Wadda you'se doin' here, Miller? Dis ain't ya territory, he said, a dangerous tone in his voice that chilled Chris' bones.  
  
Just checkin' up on our little mattah from two nights ago, Miller replied, his voice equally as deadly. He strode over to Chris. She sucked in a sharp breath. Miller reached out to grab her chin, but his hand was shoved away. Both Chris and Miller looked up in surprise to see that it was Blink who had struck Miller. Well, well, Blinky, I see you'se got ya noive back. Oh wait, I guess it's just cause ya defendahs are heah. What a shame. He turned and strode to the door. There he turned, Dis ain't ovah Manhattan. Remember: I always git what I want, and with that he turned and strode out the door with the rest of his newsie minions leaving the restaurant silent.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Ok, that wasn't as long as I wanted, but I hope to get more up soon. Please: review and let me know what you think. I love you all!!!  
  
patch:)


	5. Chapter 5: The Body Guard

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the original Newsies characters. I do own Chris.  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews, guys. Keep em coming!! I know this section isn't very long, but I promise to post a longer one soon!  
  
Lady Akiko: YAY!! Someone new is reviewing. Thanks. I hope this update was soon enough for ya:)  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The walk back to the Lodging House was silent. Questions flooded Chris' mind, but she kept her mouth shut not wanting to anger the newsies any more than they seemed to be already. Sarah was waiting for Chris when they got back and the two went to Chris' room as the boys went upstairs.  
  
What happened? Sarah asked, puzzled by the boys' sullen behavior.  
  
was all Chris said.  
  
Sarah nodded. She already knew Chris' story as well as the past problems the boys had had with Miller (problems Chris had yet to learn).  
Chris proceeded to tell Sarah the story. Sarah just listened and nodded.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Jack poked his head through her door about an hour later, We'se need ya upstairs now. His voice held the commanding air that she knew must have aided him in the strike. Chris and Sarah followed Jack up to the bunkroom. As they entered the room all discussion stopped and the boys turned to face their leader and the strange new girl.  
  
I don' believe you'se bee intraduced ta all da boiys, Chris, Jack began, Ya know Blink, the boy with the patch nodded slightly from across the room, Den we have Mush, Race, Crutchy, Specs, Dutchy... Chris tried ta keep up, but found it hard to learn all of the strange names, An' dis here is da infamous Spot Conlon, leadah of da Brooklyn newsies.   
  
Spot smiled suavely at Chris and she ducked her head. He strode over, took her hand, and kissed it lightly, A pleasure, me dear. Chris felt her face blush a million different shades of red.  
  
Jack said, Latah. Now, Chris, you'se pro'ly wonderin' what all da fuss is wit dis Miller guy? She nodded and Jack continued, He's dah leadah of the Staten Island newsies, Chris thought she could see Blink flinch at the mention of the borough, but she wasn't sure. Jack was saying, He ain't too fond of us boiys in Manhattan and Brooklyn-  
  
An' we ain't too fond of him neither. We'se got too much powah for his likin', Spot interjected.  
  
Usually he just stays ovah on Staten, but lately he's been causin' trouble in some of the othah boroughs, namely Harlem and the Bronx. He ain't gone into Brooklyn yet-  
  
Ha, I ain't surprised, Spot interrupted again.  
  
Jack glanced at his friend and then continued, As I was sayin': He ain't been ta Brooklyn yet, and his first ta Manhattan came the othah night, Chris glanced down sheepishly, We'se not suah what he's planning, but we know it ain't good. Spot, what have ya little boidies been hearin'?  
  
Spot stepped forward proudly, Deh tell me dat Miller's been makin' alliances wit some othah boroughs dat we ain't too friendly wit: Coney Island and Midtown.  
  
Jack thought about this for a moment, Alright, dis is how it is: we'se obviously know dat Miller's plannin' some sort of trouble for us. We ain't suah when and we ain't suah how, but I'se not takin' any chances. From now on no one goes out alone. Try and stick ta large groups. We'se gonna send scouts around ta try an' figure out what he's up to, Jack gave the newsies an authoritative stare, Oh, and anothah thing: Miller seems ta have takin' an interest in our little Chris heah, Chris' head popped up, I'se gonna asign a newsie ta watch her and act as a sorta body guard, Jack glanced around the room until his eyes fell on a certain newsie, Jack said, his voice not giving any room for argument, Congratulations, me friend, you'se just became a body guard.  
  
Sarah and Chris walked silently back down the stairs followed by Les and Davey. When they got to the bottom Sarah gave her friend a hug and then followed he brothers out onto the street to head home. _Great_, thought Chris, _Now I've got a body guard! I feel like I'm in a movie.....  
  
_~ * ~ * ~  
  
Why me, Jack? Blink cornered his friend later that night.  
  
Because I'se said so that's why. Plus, Jack smiled, I'se still think dat you twos have a lot in common and would benefit from each othahs company.  
  
Blink mumbled as he walked away.  
  
Ah common, Blink, Race punched Blink playfully in the arm, It ain't so bad.   
  
Just t'ink, Mush put in, you'se git ta be in da company of a gorgeous goil.   
  
Maybe you'se can open er up a little, too, Race added, I'se still t'ink she's wound a bit too tightly.  
  
_Yeah, great_, Blink thought, _I'se know Jack's just doin' dis ta get me mind offa-_, he couldn't say her name. _Well it won' woik!_ Blink sat down on his bunk, his head in his hands. _It won' woik........  
  
  
_~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chris woke the next morning to the sound of pounding feet above her. _I guess the boys are up. Better get to work. _She reluctantly pulled herself out of her warm bed. Well, it wasn't exactly warm, but at least it was warmer than the temperature in the rest of her little room. Chris quickly dressed and hurried downstairs to begin her days work.  
  
Mornin', Miss Chris, Kloppman smiled brightly from behind the front counter.  
  
Morning, Kloppman, Chris returned the smile as she went into the back room to check over the books and then make breakfast. _So this is how my days will be spent_, she sighed, _Well, it's better than nothing. I have a home, of sorts, and food and clothing. *Who could ask for anything more?* _She hummed the tune softly as she went about her various chores.  
  
Heya, Chris, Jack poked his head through the door. Chris smiled, Der's a meetin' tanight of ouah allied boroughs in Brooklyn. I'se want ya ta be der. Blink'll come an' pick ya up about 6. Dat ok?  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
Great! Have a nice day, Jack called as he walked briskly out the door.  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chris finished her chores early that day and was relaxing in her room. She had asked Kloppman if he had any books and he had given her an old copy of Shakespeare's _Macbeth_. Although Chris had read it many times before she never tired of the play linked with evil, betrayal, and murder and she was thankful for the light reading. She was just about to start reading the second act when a knock came at her door.   
  
a voice called from the hall.  
  
Chris got up and opened the door. She was surprised to see Blink standing there. _Oh, the meeting! How could I forget?  
  
_Ya ready? he asked roughly.  
  
Chris nodded. She grabbed her coat and followed him downstairs and out the door.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Ok, this chapter was kinda a jumble of scenes. The next one will make more sense, I promise. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!!  
  
patch:)


	6. Chapter 6: The Piano

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the original Newsies characters (*tear*). I do own Chris, etc, etc.  
  
Hmmm...Not as many reviews for this one as I hoped, but maybe ya'll will like this chapter better (I hope, I hope, I hope....). Ok, enjoy!  
  
Daveydearest: Ah! The person who reviewed! Merci beaucoup. I'm glad you liked the Davey parts. I don't know how often I'm going to put him in, but I'm sure you'll have enough Davey Time with your story. Thanks again!  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Outside it was a freezing January night. Freshly fallen snow lay on the ground making the walk to Brooklyn harder than it needed to be in the cold. Chris shivered as the biting wind cut through her thin coat. She glanced sidelong at the boy beside her. He was taller than her though not by more than five inches. His hair, from what she could see underneath his hat, was a sandy blond. The same tattered hat was pulled down as far as it would go almost covering his eye and patch. He had the strong, muscular build that many of the newsies had. Chris guessed that he was about seventeen, but then again she wasn't always the best judge of things like that.....  
  
Blink could tell she was looking at him despite her efforts to hide it. He glanced at her and she instantly turned her attention to the cobblestones in front of her. Blink laughed to himself as he lit a cigarette. _Goils_, he thought, _I'se never gonna understand dem_. He looked at her again, not trying to hide it. _She's bout dah height I was durin' dah strike_, Blink thought. Blink had grown after the strike making him several inches taller than the girl. The girl had long, chestnut hanging down her back in a loose braid. She had fair skin and her eyes.....For some reason that he couldn't explain, Blink lingered on her eyes. Though downcast, he could still see that they had a distinct color. They were blue...no green...gray maybe? Blink couldn't decide, but it wasn't just the color that captured him it was something else in her eyes, something he couldn't place...._Stop it. You'se just being stupid._ Despite his efforts to not care this girl still puzzled and intrigued him. _What makes er so quite an' shy. She only talks ta Jack. Ha, pro'ly has a crush on him. Don't dey all? Why is she so uncomfortable? Ugh, I should pro'ly try ta sociable._ Blink cleared his throat, So, Chris, you'se from Virginia? Chris nodded. _Great, Blink, they've already asked er dat. What else could......_He thought back to when he picked her up at the Lodging House, Uh...you'se like ta read? Again she nodded. Blink went on, What book were ya readin' back at the Lodging House?  
  
Chris spoke quietly.  
  
_Macbeth? She's read Macbeth? _D'ya like it? Blink questioned still trying to get more out of this strange girl.  
  
Chris nodded and her eyes lit up, I was in it once in a Church production. It was incredible!  
  
_Finally a response! _A Choich production. Isn't der too much evil and moidah for a Choich ta do it? he asked amused.  
  
Yeah, well we did it there anyway. I think the theme that good always-  
  
Good! You guys ah heah, Jack called from the door of the Brooklyn Lodging House, We was just bout ta start.  
  
Blink hadn't even realized they were getting close to Brooklyn. _Odd. Ya t'ink I'd see dah Bridge! _He and Chris followed Jack inside and sat down with the other Manhattan newsies.  
  
Spot was saying, Ya all know why we'se called ya heah. Now we'se need ta decide what ta do wit Miller an' dah boroughs dat he's been associatin' wit.  
  
_He sure gets right to the point_, Chris thought.   
  
I say we soak came a call from somewhere across the room. Similar suggestions followed and soon the room was full of the cries.  
  
Cheese it! Jack miraculously managed to get the attention of all the newsies, We'se can' just march ovah ta Staten an' soak em. We'se need a plan-  
  
Hey, Cowboiy, a tall newsie stepped forward, who's da broad?  
  
Chris' cheeks flamed as she felt every pair of eyes in the room turn to her. She wished she could just climb into a whole.  
  
Dis is Chris, Jack said, She's dah one Miller tried ta git ovah in Manhattan a few nights ago. She's stayin' wit us at dah Lodgin' House.   
  
Question rippled through the group of onlooking newsies. What's she got ta say? the tall newsie asked again.  
  
Again all eyes fell on Chris. She looked at Jack with panic in her eyes.   
  
She don' got ta say nothin', everyone turned to see who the voice belonged to. Chris looked over to see Blink standing next to her. His eye held a protective air. _Why am I doin' dis? _he thought, _It's like....._Blink couldn't figure it out, but he knew that he needed to stand up for her. He looked down at Chris. She seemed just as confused as he was.  
  
the tall newsie said, I was just askin'. Now whatta we gonna do bout Miller?   
  
The newsies launched themselves into forming a plan on how to deel with Miller. Chris just watched and listened. Her mind was still on the newsie sitting next to her........  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chris was still puzzled the next day as she went about her chores. Blink hadn't said another word to her all night and Jack said he had left early this morning. _Probably just some random act of kindness_, she thought. Chris was just finishing her chores when she noticed another set of stairs leading up from the bunkroom. Hesitantly, she walked over and began to climb. She came to an old-looking door. The handle squeaked as she turned it and she jumped back looking nervously behind her. _Ugh, stop being silly. Kloppman never said you weren't allowed up here.   
  
_Again she turned the knob. This time it didn't make a sound. Chris opened the door and peered in to the room. It was an attic, she assumed, filled with dust and cobwebs. Various boxes were scattered about. A single window on the slanted ceiling was pouring light onto a big, dusty, cloth-covered object. Chris walked over, the door shutting behind her, and pulled away the cloth, coughing at the amount of dust she unleashed in doing so. She looked at the object before her. The piano was old like everything else in the room. It's black paint was chipped and the key covering was missing. Chris looked down at the piano, intrigued. She took the cloth and gently wiped the dust from the keys careful not to make a sound. She pulled up one of the many boxes and sat down in front of the piano. Chris placed her hands hesitantly on the keys and struck a chord. Remarkably, the piano was mostly in tune.   
  
Slowly, she began to play the first tune that popped into her head: I Dreamed A Dream'. She sang along as she played. Her voice started out strong as usual but when the high notes came she, again, clammed up. _Damn_! she thought, _Even here my voice is weak_. She took a breath and then started a new song. The Rose' was one of Chris' favorites. It was also one of the few she was able to sing well, in her mind. Chris was so caught up that she didn't hear the door open. She finished the song and took a breath.  
  
Dat was good, Chris jumped at the voice. She turned around sharply and lost her balance on the box. Blink caught her before she could fall.  
  
she smiled sheepishly.  
  
Wheah'd ya learn ta play an' sing like dat? Blink asked.  
  
Back home, Chris responded.   
  
You'se got an amazin' voice.   
  
Ha, right, Chris said rather defensively. She got up to leave, but Blink caught her arm.  
  
Will ya play somethin' else?  
  
Chris looked up at him. His face held such an appealing look. She wanted to say no, to run downstairs and lock herself in her room, but she couldn't. She turned back to the piano and sat down. Chris scanned her mind til she found a song she deemed acceptable. This time she didn't sing, she just played.  
  
Blink was disappointed that she wasn't singing. _Her voice is so pretty. Why won't she sing? Must be shy bout it. Eh, I'll ask er bout it latah. _Blink pulled another box over and sat down. He looked at Chris. He though he could the traces of a smile on her face. _Finally_, he thought.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: YAY! Another chapter. I hope you guys liked this one. I'm not sure when I'm be able to get the next chapter up. My school's musical production (No, not _Les Miserables_, despite what some of you may think) opens this Friday and we're going to be having long rehearsals all week. I hope I can at least get a short chapter up soon, though. Ok, please review and let me know what ya'll think!!!!  
  
patch:)_  
_  
  



	7. Chapter 7: Patch

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Newsies characters (*sigh*). I do own Chris, etc, etc, ya'll get the point.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews guys!!! Not as many as I'd hoped, but maybe there'll be more this time:)   
  
Willow Myst: I know it's pretty typical, but I'm working on that. Any more suggestions? They're always welcome!  
  
Also, I would like to say: HOLY CABOOSES for those of you who get my drift:) Enjoy!!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The music of the organ could still be heard a block away from the Church as Chris headed back towards the Lodging House. Blink hadn't been waiting so she decided to walk back on her own. It was a gloomy day, even for the middle of winter. The clouds above warned of more snow to come and cover the day-old snow already on the ground. Chris shivered and pulled her thin coat more tightly around her thin frame as her thoughts wandered to the events of the past few days. Well, there wasn't much really to think about, but that's where her mind took her to. After her with the piano she had kept her distance from the attic and hadn't even allowed herself the occasional humming during her chores. _Why_? she thought, _Why are you so paranoid about this? Because_, she laughed, _you can't be vulnerable........._  
  
~ * ~  
  
She had avoided talking to Blink, too. Well, as much as she could at least. He would come pick her up sometime in the late afternoon every day (at Jack's orders) and take her to the now nightly meetings in Brooklyn. Occasionally they would make small talk, but most of the time the walks were silent. Blink had tried to question her once about her singing, but Chris had shrugged off the question. Despite the lack of conversation the two had unknowingly created a strange sort of relationship.   
  
Other than Jack, Blink was the only newsie Chris had direct contact with on a regular basis. She wasn't as terrified of the other newsies as she had first been, but she wasn't exactly comfortable with them either. When she was at the Brooklyn meetings Chris was almost glued to Blink's side. He in turn watched over her with a protectiveness, though he would have denied it if it was ever directly brought to his attention. This did not go unnoticed by the other newsies. The newsies would watch each day as the two came into the Brooklyn Lodging House: the sandy haired newsie followed closely by the strange, quiet girl. It was almost comical. She seemed so small and shy. They laughed at how she had become Blink's .  
  
Not a shadow, Race had said one night to Jack, Mush, and a few of the other newsies, She'se jist a patch o' a shadow.  
  
Spot had overheard this and turned to the group of newsies, Wad'ya t'ink o' dat, Jacky Boiy? She'se Blink's patch.  
  
The newsies had erupted in laughter at that thought, but were suddenly silenced by Jack, Actually, I'se kinda like it. Patch. Dat's what we'se gonna call   
  
And so it was that Chris gained a newsie name. She and Blink hadn't found the reason for the name quite as funny as the others, but there was nothing either one of them could really do. Chris was now Patch.  
  
~ * ~  
  
.......Patch hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. She realized could no longer hear the beautiful organ music and looked up to see that she didn't recognize the particular street she was on. _Great, get yourself lost. That's how you got to 1900 in the first place! _Patch was about to ask for directions from a street vendor up ahead when someone grabbed her arm and shoved her roughly into a nearby alley. Patch looked up into the sneering face of a young man she recognized as one of Miller's newsies.  
  
Well, well, well......wadda we got ere? Why I'se believe it's lil' Patch (her name had traveled well). What' dah mattah, sweetheart? he asked mockingly seeing the petrified look in Patch's eyes, You'se afraid cause Blink ain't heah ta protect ya? Well, I'se guess he wouldn't be too great at protectin' ya. He reached out and grabbed her roughly by the arm, I'se got ordahs from Miller to bring ya ovah to Staten for a little visit.  
  
Tell Miller she won' be makin' it, Stripes, the two turned to see Blink standing at the entrance of the alley.  
  
An' how ah you'se gonna stop me, Blinky? Stripes responded  
  
Blink laughed mockingly, Well, dah way I'se see it is dat dere two of us an' one a you. I'se think we can take ya pretty easily.  
  
Stripes stared skeptically at Patch, You'se sayin' she can fight?  
  
Dat's exactly what I'se sayin. Now ah you'se gonna git lost or ah we gonna hafta come through wit our promise ta soak ya?  
  
Stripe tightened his hold on Patch's arm. Blink stepped closer cracking his knuckles. The glint in his eye telling Stripes that he meant business.  
  
You'se gonna be sorry, Blink! Stripes said as he released Patch and ran down the alley, Miller's gonna git you good!  
  
As soon as Stripes was out of sight Blink collapsed against the alley wall. The confidence he had just shown was replaced by a look of terror. He turned to face Patch, Why didn' you'se wait? he said angrily.  
  
I-I....you weren't there so I figured I'd just walk back by myself, she stammered weakly.  
  
Oh you'se did, did ya? Well did ya evah think bout what might happen?! he practically yelled.  
  
Geeze, Blink, I'm sorry, Patch shot back, I guess I didn't think, but it's over now and we're both fine. What's the big deal?!  
  
Blink's voice was barely audible.  
  
Patch didn't know if she had heard right,   
  
Blink responded defensively, Come on, we'se gotta git back ta the Lodging House.  
  
No, not until you'll tell me what's wrong.  
  
Nothin's wrong, Patch, just let it go!  
  
Patch saw straight through his lie, Like hell nothing's wrong!! she yelled.  
  
Blink looked at her astonished, Watch ya mouth!  
  
Why because I'se a goil'. Damn it, Blink, tell me what's wrong!  
  
Blink was completely taken aback by this new assertiveness. _She'se always been is quiet-like. Should I tell er? No, she wouldn't understand....  
  
_ Patch said gently, Please, tell me what it is.  
  
Blink wanted to say no, but looking into her eyes he felt an uncontrollable desire to trust her, Fine, you'se see........  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Wow, that sure took me long enough to write. Hope ya'll liked it. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!  
  
patch:)


	8. Chapter 8: Covering

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Newsies characters, etc., etc., ya'll get the point.  
  
Ok, sorry this took me forever to update, and I'm sorry that it's so short. I've had a heck of a lot of school work after my school's musical was over and......the only other obscession that will rival my Newsies obscession has come back full force: Star Wars. Don't laugh. If you do I will come after you with my lightsaber. NO! Anger is not the way of the Jedi. Ok, sorry about all that! Alrighty, enjoy!  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Blink! Patch! Wadda you two'se doing here? a voice called from the end of the alley. Blink breathed a sigh of relief. He and Patch both turned to see Specs and Dutchy walking towards them. They each spit shook with Blink and then turned, without thinking, to do the same with Patch.   
  
Specs held his hand out to her, Oh sorry, he said and was about to pull his hand back when, to the suprise of everyone present, Patch spit in her own hand and then clasped Specs'.   
  
Almost instantly her hand recoiled and she glanced down, embarassed. _What the heck was that?! You spit shook with him! What were you thinking? Now they're going to think you're totally crazy_, Patch mentally kicked herself.  
  
Blink, still astonished, turned back to the other newsies, Wat have you guys been up ta?   
  
We'se just finished sellin' our papes. Now we'se headin' back ta the Lodgin' House. Wat about you'se? Dutchy said brightly.  
  
Blink glanced nervously at Patch, hoping she wouldn't tell them about Stripes. He laughed to himself. _Of course she's not gonna tell. She's barely said two woids ta any of da newsies since she's been here, I don' think she's gonna start now._ Blink looked her over carefully. Patch had again retreated to her shy, anti-social self. Blink sighed the turned back to Dutchy. _What could he say that wouldn't give it away? _Blink racked his brain and finally came up with an answer and somewhat of a solution to an earlier problem. I was jist teachin' Patch here how ta fight.   
  
You'se teachin' er how ta fight? Dutchy, Specs, and Patch all stared at Blink in disbelief. Patch looked as if she might actually protest, but Blink spoke before she could finds the courage.  
  
Well, I'se jist figures wit Miller and his boiys takin' an interest in er dat she should at least know a few things. Now come on, we'se should head back ta the Lodgin' House. Blink started walking briskly down the street. Dutchy meerly shrugged at Specs and then the two followed Blink.  
  
Patch stood there in shock. _Teach me how to fight? Did he actually mean that? _She almost laughed._ Is he crazy? He obviously doesn't know how weak I am.  
  
_ Blink said impatiently from the street.  
  
Patch mumbled as she ran to cath up to him. She glanced side-long at him. _Why is he so afriad if Miller? What was he going to tell me?  
  
_Blink sighed to himself. _I hope she'd forgotten bout the lil' I was bout ta tell er. _He looked down at the small girl beside him. Patch turned her eyes to him and gave him a look which said _You're going to tell me_. Blink sighed again. _I'se guess she hasn'. Well, at least it looks like she might be comin' outs er shell..............  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
_A/N: Ok, more soon!!! Please review, even if it's just to yell at me for not updating. Thanks!!


	9. Chapter 9: Another Side

Disclaimer: OK, wow. What has it been like a YEAR since I last updated?! If I have any readers left I just want to say that IÕm SO sorry. Second semester was complete hell work wise, but itÕs over now!!!! I took my last exams yesterday and now all I have left is one week of doing, well, nothing. So anyway, IÕm gonna try and update as much as I can. One final note: TODAY IS TREY PARKERÕS BIRTHDAY!!!! ItÕs kinda scary because heÕs as old as my english teacher, but whatever. HeÕs still awesome!! Okey, enjoy!!! Oh yeah, I donÕt own any of the original Newsies characters, etc., etc. The song The River belongs to Garth Brooks. Also, sorry about the last update I tried to post. I screwed up the format b/c I haven't done this in so long. Thanks!  
  
~*~*~  
  
ÒSo, youÕse teachinÕ Ôer how ta fight, huh?Ó Jack laughed, very amused at the report from Specs and Dutchy.  
  
Blink looked slightly uncomfortable, ÒWell, at foist I thought it was a good idea, but now IÕse not so sure, Jack. I mean, do ya really think she can handle it? She ainÕt very assoitive and she donÕ look too strong.Ó  
  
ÒIÕse sure youÕse can handle it Blink. Besides, if she lives wit da newsies, she should at least know somethinÕ. She might surprise you yet.Ó  
  
Blink had to laugh at this, ÒFine, Jack, IÕll do it. But IÕse just got one moah question.....Ó Jack nodded, ÒWadda IÕse teach Ôer foist?Ó  
  
Both newsies broke out laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
Patch sat at the piano. After finishing her work early that day she had come up here to think. SheÕd been in 1900 for almost a month now, and she was getting used to her routine: Wake up, do chores, talk with Kloppman, maybe Sarah if she was around, eat, go to the Brooklyn meetings, Church on Sundays.......avoid newsies as much as possible. Patch just couldnÕt seem to force herself to be comfortable with them. The boys had pretty much given up trying as well, except Jack. He was really the only newsie that Patch would/could talk with. He filled her in on all the developments with Miller and Staten Island that werenÕt told in the meetings. Then there was Blink....  
  
Patch was still confused with Blink. He would talk to her occasionally on the was to Brooklyn, but she always felt slightly uneasy with him. She wasnÕt sure if he just disliked her or if there was something else.   
  
Patch sighed. She was tired of not being able to be friends with the newsies. What was so scary about them? TheyÕre just boys, after all, she thought, Maybe I should try and get to know some of them.  
  
Slowly Patch began to plunk out a melody on the piano. She figured it was alright to sing since the boys wouldnÕt be back from selling their papes yet. Patch took a breath and began to sing one of her favorite songs from summer camp:  
  
You know a dream is like a river ever changing as it flows, And a dreamerÕs just a vessel that must follow where it goes, Trying to learn from whatÕs behind us and never knowing whatÕs in store, Makes each day a constant battle just to sail between the shores.  
  
And I will sail my vessel til the river runs dry, Like a bird upon the wind these waters are my sky, IÕll never reach my destination if I never try, So I will sail my vessel til the river runs dry.  
  
  
ÒNow see, IÕse still donÕ know why you donÕ sing more often,Ó a voice said from the behind her.  
  
PatchÕs turned to see Blink leaning against the door frame, ÒI just donÕt always feel like it,Ó she said quietly. Damn it! she thought, HeÕs not supposed to be back yet. She got up to leave.  
  
Blink stood in front of the door blocking her exit, ÒSo youÕse ready ta learn how ta fight or what?Ó Blink smirked when he saw the look of utter horror in her eyes, ÒWhat? YouÕse donÕ think IÕd have forgotten now did ya?Ó  
  
PatchÕs look was replaced by smirk equal to BlinkÕs, ÒWell, I guess neither one of us is good at forgetting, now are we? IÕll learn how to fight....if you tell me why youÕre so scared of Miller.Ó Blink cringed and Patch smiled, ÒI guess that means neither one of us will be doing anything. See yaÓ  
  
ÒWait a minute!Ó BlinkÕs voice held both a touch of amusement and annoyance, ÒWell, well, well. Look whoÕs beinÕ assoitive all of a sudden. Why the change?Ó  
  
Patch swallowed hard and was about to make up some lame excuse and retreat back to being quite when she thought better of it. You know what? she thought, You have nothing to be scared of. ItÕs now or never. ÒWell maybe thereÕs a side to me that you newsies just donÕt know about, Blink? Now, whatÕs the first step in learning how to fight?Ó  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: OK, that was pathetic. IÕm having a bit of writers block getting to the next part of my story (probably due to the fact that I havenÕt written in several months). Any suggestions are welcome!!!!!  
  
Patch:) 


	10. Chapter 10: New Recruits

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Newsies characters, but if I did....... You get the point.  
  
Ok, sorry, it took me a couple of weeks to update. I hope this format works better than last time. Also, this might be my last update for a little while. I'm leaving in a few days for a seven week camp in Maine (I feel a "Newsies Go to Camp" fic coming on!!!). I'm trying to work it out with my good friend, Racesgurl, to have her post my chapters when I'm gone. This might take a while, though, because camp mail is insanely slow and I have a lot of training this summer 'cause I'm a CIT. Anyway, thank you all for being so patient with me. I love you all. Have a great summer!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Ya mean she's talkin' to ya now?" and amazed Race asked later that night as the newsies were getting ready for bed. Blink had told all the boys about Patch's sudden break from her shyness. Needless to say, they were all shocked.  
  
Blink nodded as he unbuttoned his shirt, still a little dumbstruck himself, "Yep, I'se really couldn't believe it. An' ya know what, Jack? You was right: she ain't too bad at fightin'."  
  
"Well, it's about damn time she opened up ta us," Skittery sat up on his bed, half scowling, "I mean we'se did take 'er in an' all."  
  
"Skits, why you'se gotta be so negative all da time?" Jack said from across the room, "We'se should be _happy_ she's talkin', not angry." Jack turned away smirking. "So, Blink, ya said she was a pretty good fightah?"  
  
"Well, for her foist day she was. I honestly don't think she was punchin' as hard as she could, but we'se got time."  
  
Jack's face became serious all of a sudden, "I'se wouldn't be too sure about dat, Blink.........."  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Morning, Kloppman!!!"  
  
"Well, good mornin', Miss Chris. An' how are you'se taday?"  
  
Patch smiled at Kloppman's cheerfulness. _Probably the only morning person in the entire Lodging House_, she laughed. "I'm doing great. It's a gorgeous day, isn't it?"  
  
"Just be-a-utiful! As cold as ever, but the fresh snow makes up for that," Kloppman's smile faded ever so slightly at the sounds of pounding feet on the stairs, "Miss Chris, da boiys--"  
  
"It's alright, Kloppman," Patch said as she continued checking through the books. Just then the newsies came bounding down the stairs laughing and joking around. They all stopped, however, at the unusual sight before them: Patch was standing behind the counter _smiling_ at them. The boys were at a loss for words (for once). Patch just laughed, "Morning, boys, you better hurry to the Distribution Office or you'll be late!" The newsies just stood staring at Patch for a moment. Patch cleared her throat, "Uh, boys? You going or not?" she questioned wryly.  
  
With that the boys looked at each other and ran out to the street each calling a "good morning" to Patch as they went by. Blink stopped before going out the door, "Remember: five o'clock on da roof an' don' be afraid ta punch a lil' harder taday."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to hurt you now, would I?" Patch smiled and pushed him out the door. _I can see things are going to be quite different now. Hopefully for the better_, she thought.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Patch plunked herself down in front of the old piano. _Ok_, she thought, _Let's try this yet again_. She began to play. She started with a few scales to warm up (never want to go for the high notes without warming up) and then a few easy songs in the alto range. _Not so bad so far. Maybe_.......Slowly she began to play "I Dreamed a Dream". Again, everything was fine until she reached the higher notes. Patch had heard professional singers belt out the high notes in the song without switching to head voice, but something kept her from just letting loose and trying it. _Oh well, maybe next time._ She finished the song and was about to leave when another thought struck her. _There are certain songs that are guaranteed to lighten my mood._  
  
Patch sat back down played one of her old camp favorites (A/N: Gee, can you tell where my mind is now?), "Patterns":  
  
_The wood fires in the Wiggie,  
The loon upon the lake,  
The view of Sunset Mountain,  
A summer pattern make,  
Still moments is the fire circle,  
The things that we believe,  
The friends that we have made here,  
A summer pattern weave...........  
_  
Here Patch had to stop because tears were running down her face. _Will I ever get home? I might never see camp again or my family and friends......._She glanced out the window. The sun was lower than before. "Dang it!!! It's probably almost five!! Blink'll be here soon." Patch wiped her eyes on her sleeve and dashed out of the room.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Ouch! Dat actually hoit!"  
  
"Well, you _did_ say to punch harder, am I right?"  
  
Blink laughed, "Yeah, I guess I'se did. Dat was pretty good, how 'bout we'se call it a day?"  
  
"Sure, we should be getting to Brooklyn soon anyway," Patch started down the ladder, but paused when she saw Blink wasn't moving, "You coming?" she called back to him.  
  
"Oh..uh, yeah. I'll be down in a sec," Blink plopped down of the roof ledge and looked out over the city. It was a cold night, but the sky was clear and all the stars were visible. He sighed. It had been several months, but still........._Maybe Jack was right. Maybe it is time ta move on.  
  
_"Blink?!"  
  
"Yeah, I'se coming, Patch," Blink laughed to himself. _Boy, dat goil really has changed.   
  
_The walk to Brooklyn started off quiet as usual. Not out of shyness, however, it was just that both Blink and Patch were immersed in their own thoughts. At the Brooklyn Bridge the two met up with Race, Mush, and Skittery.  
  
"Hey, look who it is, fellahs: Blink and 'is Patch!" Race hollered.  
  
"Very funny, Race," Patch smiled. _Hey, this is kinda nice. The boys aren't too scary._  
  
"Oh my gosh! She speaks! Why da change of heart, Patch?" Skittery questioned.  
  
"I guess I just got tired of being quiet all the time. Now are we going to this meeting or not?"  
  
Mush smiled, glad that Patch had finally opened up, "Let's go! Jack said der was some new in-forma-tion dat we'd find interestin'."  
  
And with that the group resumed their trek to the Brooklyn Lodging House.  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
"Everyone shut yer traps an' listen!!!!" an agitated Spot yelled from the wooden crate which he was using as a makeshift podium.  
  
"Wadda we'se supposed ta do, Spot? How did Miller manage ta git so many new newsies?"  
  
"Lemme think!" Spot snapped back. He had receive a report from one of his little boidies earlier that day that Miller had just accumulated a large amount of new newsies out of nowhere. Enough newsies to out-number both Brooklyn and Manhattan.  
  
"Do ya think they'se from Boston, Spot?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nah, we'se on good toims wit dem last time I'se checked. Chicago maybe?"  
  
"It just don' make no sense! I mean--"  
  
"Hey guys, what's all da yellin' about?" Blink asked from the doorway.  
  
All eyes turned to the newcomers. Jack was the first to speak, "It appears dat Miller's got some new recruits on his side."  
  
"An' how many would be some?" Race asked hesitantly.  
  
Jack sighed, "Enough so dat we'se gonna need a few moah boroughs on our side."  
  
"Well, don' we'se have Queens an' Harlem an'----"  
  
"Der's been some rearrangin' in the loyalties of da boroughs, Race," Spot interrupted, "We'se got Harlem foah suah, but Queens is sitting wit Staten now. Da othah boroughs are undecided."  
  
Patch glanced around at the newsies assembled before her. Each face she passed held a look of anxiety and worry. "Has Miller made any move yet?" she asked Jack  
  
"Only intruden' on our territory."  
  
Patch could feel her own anxieties begin to grow, "What are we going to do?"  
  
Slowly Jack turned to face her, "We'se just gonna have ta wait an' see........"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Ooh, suspense! Well, kinda. Also, I did change some of the words for the song "Patterns". I'm not sure who wrote it. All I know is that my camp has sung that song for a very long time. And if you recognize that song we might go to the same camp (Hey, it could happen!). Anyway, everyone have a great summer!!!  
  
Patch:)


End file.
